Time To Nut Up Or Shut Up
by smilesXhugs
Summary: Two girls team up with the gang and they all work together to fight for their survival. A plan forms and they take action. will Amy fall for somone on this crazy adventure? Takashi x OC T for swears and possibly mild lemon in later chapters REVIEW pweez!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around frantically as I ran right down the center of the deserted street. A bunch of crap and cars were scattered all around. Some of the cars were ditched, some were crushed and some burned. I ran passed them and resisted the urge to shout.

"Where are you Hikari?" I murmured through clenched teeth. I pulled up my denim short shorts and quickly swept my straight brown hair into a messy bun as I ran so it wouldn't get in the way in case I had to fight a bunch of Them again.

I turned the corner and stopped. _Shit. _I cursed in my head. I guess I should have considered myself lucky that I'd gone this long without running into a single zombie. That dream died instantly as I stared at the pack of undead slowly making their way towards me.

My eyes widened and my breathe hitched in my throat when I realised that they weren't after me. I didn't make any noise yet, but something else was. It was a young girl, seventeen years old with chin length, layered blue hair and sparkling purple eyes. She was sitting in a wheelchair.

She was surrounded.

"Hikari!" I screamed. "Get out of there!"

A couple of Them turned to follow my voice, but most kept slowly stalking their way towards my best friend. I tightened my grip on the iron pipe I held with both hands and charged. I could feel the bile building up in my throat as I obliterated their skulls and kicked them away from me. I had never truly gotten used to killing yet, even though it's been over a week since Armageddon came crashing down on the world.

I made my way to Hikari and stood behind her facing away from her "Where the hell did you go?" I asked, breathing a bit heavier.

I saw Hikari point to one side of the street. "I wanted a Klondike Bar." She murmured, clearly embarrassed by it.

I thwacked another across the side of the head and whipped around at her. "Are you serious! You got us into _another _God damned situation for that?"

"Hey. What would _you _do for a Klondike Bar?" she retorted.

"Hmmm… touché. BUT you know there would be no power for the freezers to keep them frozen."

Hikari sweat dropped. "Oh."

"Let's go." I sighed.

Together we fended Them off to the best of our abilities. At times like these I was glad I had my big brother, Tommy, who was currently in Iraq fighting the war that was going on before this shit went down. He was one of those meany brothers that gave me noogies all the time and I had to learn to fight him off.

I like to think that Tommy is ok where he is. Maybe things aren't as bad over there as it is here in Japan. I pray every day that I will see him again. If I can keep myself alive until then that is.

"Hiyah!" Hikari cried, smashing one to the ground with her 2 by 4 and then running its head over with her wheels.

"Come on you Thriller wannabe's!" I shouted, swinging my metal pipe around like a maniac.

This was kept up for a few more minutes. Just when we thought we had got them all, more showed up on all sides.

"Amy!" Hikari huffed. "I can't take it anymore."

I sucked in a shaky breath and stood next to her. She reached up and took my hand. Both of us were pushed to our limits. There was no way that we could get out of this one.

A tear fell down my cheek and I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Hikari." I whispered.

She squeezed my hand. "Amy?"

"Yeah?" I opened my emerald eyes and looked down into her purple ones. She also had tears running down her face, but she was calm and had a small smile gracing her lips.

"Can you…please… kill me, Amy?" Hikari asked.

My eyes widened in shock and the tears started to flow harder. "What?"

"I'm… begging you." She muttered, pulling on my hand a bit. "I know it's selfish, but I just can't be one of Them. I just… can't"

I stared at her for a moment and then shut my eyes tight. "Sure, hun. I think I can do that?"

"Oh, thank you." She breathed. She sounded relieved and genuinely happy about it, given the circumstances.

I took a step back from her and held the metal pipe in front of me. I wrung my fingers around it, staring at it. I refused to look at Hikari right now. If I saw her face right now I knew I'd chicken out. I closed my eyes shut and wielded the pipe over my head in one swift motion.

_Woosh!_

I froze as I heard the sound of several blood spatters and bodies crashing to the floor. I opened my eyes and watched as every zombie dropped one by one. I didn't move an inch as I stared at the spectacle before me. Pretty soon dead undead bodies scattered the ground around us.

The metal pipe slipped from my hands and a gasp escaped my lips. I looked down at Hikari, who was also watching our surroundings in disbelief.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "Are you guys ok?"

I fell to my knees and held onto the armrest of Hikari's wheelchair for support. I turned my head and saw a big hummer parked down the street. A boy with dark brown hair was running towards us while another, pudgier one was standing through the sunroof of the vehicle with an automatic rifle in his hands.

"Whoa." Me and Hikari said at the same time.

The tall boy stood in front of us now. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Hikari cried happily, throwing her hands up.

"Thank you!" I cried, happy tears now running down my face. My shoulders were shaking I was crying so hard. "You came just in time."

"No doubt." He replied with a smile. "I'm Takashi Komuro."

"I'm Hikari Yamita!" Hikari replied cheerily.

I sucked in a huge breathe and wiped the tears off my face. "I'm Amy Jones."

His smile grew and he jerked his thumb to the hummer. "You guys need a lift?"

I nodded happily and Takashi led us to the big hummer.

Our salvation.


	2. Chapter 2

"No way!" this one girl, Rei, shouted in disbelief. "How the hell did you guys survive all this time on your own?"

I laughed and shook my head. "We barricaded ourselves in the underground storage under the west side of the mall. It had everything down there. Except guns…" I explained.

"I still don't get how you stayed down there for a whole week." Sayo, the pink haired one, said with a know-it-all attitude.

"Well obviously we didn't, given the fact that you guys just saved our asses." I retorted.

"Why did you leave?" Saeko, the purple haired, serious one asked.

"We didn't want to be locked up our whole lives. Plus, we were looking for better weapons. Frankly, that shithole mall doesn't sell anything other than clothes and electronics." Hikari said next to me.

"Wel'll l we kind of need a place to lay low for a few days and restock on our provisions. Could you give us directions, Amy?" Takashi asked.

"Um yeah, just turn here till you get to the highway and then left until you see McD's and then down 31st." I explained.

"Alrighty then." A busty blonde women named Ms. Shizuka chirped.

Hikari sighed. "Back to our little Hobbit hole huh Amy. Yay."

We arrived at the mall and everybody cautiously left the hummer single file as Kohta, the fatty, watched from the top of the vehicle.

"They're not around." I said, stretching as I hopped out. "They haven't been for the past three days."

"Oh." Kohta said. Than he hopped down and ran to catch up to us.

We entered the west side entrance of the mall and Hikari wheeled her way into the lead and led us down to the staff entrance to the basement levels. I walked in a steady pace not far behind her.

"Amy, huh?" Takashi asked, falling into step next to me.

"Yup." I replied with a smile.

"Are you American?" he asked.

I giggled. "Nope."

"Uh… European." He said.

"Not quite." I laughed. "I'm Canadian. I entered an exchange student program with a girl named Misa Ichinamaga. She is staying with my family up in Toronto right now. I would have gone back this upcoming June. You know… if things hadn't changed."

"Hmm. I'm sorry." Takashi said.

"It's alright! I got my bestie here with me so it's all good in the hood." I said with a wink.

"Damn right she does!" Hikari added.

"Hey, are there public showers in this place?" Rei asked with a sneer, pushing herself between me and Takashi. She was acting like she had a big problem with something.

"Uh, yeah. In the pool change rooms." I replied.

"Thank God!" she shouted, nudging her way between us and walking. I stepped away from her so I wouldn't have to choke her. I knew right then we wouldn't be getting along.

I walked down the stairs in front of everyone since Kohta right away offered to help Hikari down the steps. I pushed the door open and ran across the room to where our makeshift bed was, which was just a mattress on the floor with a billion blankets and pillows, and landed on it.

"Wow. You guys sure got everything worked out down here." Saeko said with an approving nod. Everyone looked around at our little home we had created down here. I had grabbed a bunch of stuff from the mall and brought it down. There were two mattresses on the floor with blankets and a bunch of pillows (I like pillows), we had boxes full of water bottles and canned and packaged stuff.

And FYI, I carried all this shit down here! By my myself!

Hikari used her massively strong upper body to hoist herself out of her chair and plopped down next to me and grabbed her little teddy bear, which was a giant frog named Beer Goggles. She calls him that because of his big eyes that are each the same size as his head.

"This girls aren't as stupid as they look." Sayo said. I narrowed my eyes at her but decided not to start a fight and kept my mouth shut.

"Gah!" Kohta jumped back and practically stumbled into a stack of crates. He did a little dance to avoid stepping on something.

I jumped up. "Georgie!" and I ran and picked up the little kitten.

"You kept a kitten?" Takashi asked in surprise.

"Duh! We had to let all of the animals out of the pet store, but this little guy is only a baby. I couldn't possibly let you out all by yourself now, could I? You little cutie pah-tooty!" I cooed and stroked the grey kitten's fur. He purred and clung to my grey hoodie.

"I take it back." Sayo said with a sweat drop expression.

I simply humphed at her and went back to sit on my bed. "We can get more beds down here, and I'll show you where the pool is and stuff."

"Great. I'm starving. Let's visit the food court while we're up there!" Kohta cheered anxiously!

Sayo appeared next to him and clocked him over the side of the head. "That's why you're so fat!" she barked.

The girls wasted no time getting to the bathroom. I showed them the way there and went back the other way to get mattresses.

"Hey, Amy." Someone called.

I turned and saw Takashi run up to me. "Sup, Takashi." I greeted.

"You want some help?"

"Why not?" I smiled.

Once Takashi and I lugged down a couple more mattresses down the rest of them had already gotten back. All of the girls were dripping wet from lack of towels. I guess they were too nervous to look around for some and wanted to get back underground ASAP. Kohta didn't seem to mind at all. His nose bleeding as he gawked at how the clothes clung to their wet skin showed that much. What. A. Perv.

We all got comfortable in our beds. I tucked Hikari in and settled in next to her. Saeko shared the bed with us and Rei, Saya and Alice slept in another, leaving the boys to have a bed all to themselves.

"So what's the plan after this?" Saya piped up, getting right to the point.

"Can't we figure it out in the morning?" Takashi groaned, staring up at the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his head.

I looked down at Hikari, who was cuddled up with Beer Goggles, sleeping away already. I smiled warmly at her and looked up at everyone. "It has been a big day for everyone. It can wait."

"I disagree _Amy._" Saya sneered. "It is the perfect time to discuss tactics and plans while we have the peace of mind to think about it without being attacked by Them."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but I just grit my teeth. So far I've only liked the boys and Saeko at this point. Alice too, but she's such a cute little kid how could you not like her?

"You wanna know what we've been thinking about?" I announced. "I thought that we could go across the sea to America, and then move our way up north to Alaska. There They can't survive. They have no beating hearts or body heat to keep them from freezing up there, so they'd become a bunch of zombie popsicles before they could even reach us."

Everyone just blinked at me for a few seconds. A blush crept across my cheeks and I buried my face in my pillow. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"That sounds like a great idea." Saeko assured me, patting me on the back.

"And just _how _exactly do we get across the sea?" Saya asked.

"Yeah. We can't exactly swim there Amy!" Rei added.

"Quit ganging up on her guys!" Takashi barked. "There's no need to be total bitches to her! She was just throwing out a suggestion. A good one at that so shut up!"

That left the two girls speechless and I had to burry my face into my pillow again to keep from laughing.

"There are lots of boats by the docks. Yachts, cruise ships, mostly rich guy stuff, but maybe we can manage to sail it." Hikari said, awake now. I guess Takashi woke her up when he yelled.

"You come from a wealthy family, Saya. Have you ever sailed?" Saeko asked.

Saya crossed her arms. "It's not a good idea."

"That doesn't answer the question really…" Kohta said.

"Shut your fat mouth! Of course I've been on the ocean!" Saya shouted.

"I guess that settles it, huh?" Takashi said. "At least for now. We'll figure it out once we've all had some rest." And he pulled the blanket over his head to dismiss the conversation.

"America indeed." Saya grumbled, laying down too.

I sighed and me and Hikari both flipped over so we were staring up at the ceiling. A few minutes and most of them could be heard snoring, especially Kohta. He even started talking in his sleep, saying stuff like "Oh, you're so naughty…" and whatnot.

"I think that Kohta guy is a closet perv." Hikari whispered.

I giggled. "Nah, just a general perv. He was never in the closet."

We both laughed and then there was silence for another few minutes.

"What a day, huh?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah… I'm glad you decided to wheel your ass into trouble this time. _This time." _I said with a smile.

"Maybe we'll finally get out of this shit hole." Hikari said with a shrug.

"I hope so." I agreed. Then I yawned and curled up into a ball. Not long I fell asleep, dreaming of a life with out zombies.


	3. Chapter 3

**I TOTALLY found a mistake in chapter 2! I forgot about Miss Shizuka! LMAO. Leeets just say that she was there the whole time and had her own bed x3 teehee**

"WAKE UP BITCHESSSSSSS!"

I moaned and rolled away from the annoying voice, which just made me fall off the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and blew my bangs out of my eyes. "Hikariiii…"

"Good morning!" Hikari chirped. She was already in her wheelchair, dressed, hair brushed, makeup on, the works. She was wearing a blue plaid button up tee and ripped short shorts. Her layers of short blue hair hung down to her chin, her bangs pinned up with a bobby pin.

"Only for you Hikari. Only for you." I replied, sitting up. I looked around at all the other pissed off people that were woken up by Hikari's deadly screams. Alice and Zero seemed to be the only one that was happy; just seeing two new teenagers that acted as if they were her age just seemed to make her day. I smiled at that.

"Alright…" Takashi sighed, sitting up. "That had to have been, officially, the most peaceful sleep I have ever had!"

I smiled as everybody else nodded. I stood up and stretched. "So, who wants breakfast?" I asked.

One of the perks of being the only ones in the mall is you get all the freaking stuff to yourself! That includes all of the clothing stores, electronics, sports equipment, toys AND the restaurants.

Me and Hikari had snuck into the back of a Tim Hortons in the food court and appeared at the counter with Tim Hortons uniforms on, excluding the hairnets of course. I used to work at a Tim Hortons so I got the jist of how to work all of the machines. Thank God Hikari, who was a total tech genius, got the power back on after that bomb thing, or whatever it was, happened and all the electronics shut off.

"Hi! Welcome to Tim Hortons! What can I get for you?" I said with an overly sweet tone, grinning from ear to ear.

Takashi approached the counter laughing. "Uh, we'll all have some coffee, please."

"Sure thing, sweetcheeks." I said with a wink. I couldn't help but notice Rei giving me a death glare as I pretended to punch in the orders, which just made me smile. Then I held my hand out. "That'll be $86.50."

"Plus tip!" Hikari added, holding her hand out too.

"The hell I am!" Takashi laughed. "Just make the damn coffee."

"Ooo, demanding much." I sighed, shaking my head. Then I made the coffee. Everyone told me how they liked theirs and I handed them out to them. Hikari and I got changed and joined them at a table in the empty food court.

"You know, I didn't know malls echoed so much when they're empty." Hikari said.

"Really?" I asked. "Hello!" I shouted. I faint hello shouted back to us. "Hehe."

"So what's the plan?" Kohta asked, sucking back a yogurt I defrosted from the freezer. They don't actually defrost their stuff at Timmies, just FYI. Me and Hikari were just smart little buggers that decided to stick everything in the freezers ;)

"Well, Amy's idea seems pretty decent. We get a map and chart our course to America, as close up north as we can get with what provisions we can gather. Then we head down to the coast and take the biggest boat we find." Takashi explained

"Seems pretty easy." Miss Shizuka said in her airy voice.

"It's never that easy." Saeko said with a short sigh, sipping on her chamomile tea.

I watched them all talk as I scratched Georgie behind the ears. The little kitten purred and kneed his paws into my jeans. I was relieved that there was a plan and people to help me and Hikari put it into action, but at the same time I was afraid. I would have to leave this little mall, which had been mine and Hikari's sanctuary for the past week. I did not want to feel that feeling that we could be eaten alive at any second ever again.

Everyone seemed ready for the plan except for Saya and Rei. Saya, I could see she was the thinking type and wanted more time to explore her options, but also I could tell that she didn't want the responsibility of such a freaking outrageous task of captaining a ship across the bloody ocean. Rei, I don't freaking know. She's a brat, and I could tell she didn't like me. Well, good I didn't like her either!

Everyone packed for the trip, carrying two duffle backs in on each shoulder, one in one hand, and some sort of thing they could use as a weapon in the other. Except Miss Shizuka, who was just too innocent, and Alice, who nobody expected to have to fight zombies.

Kohta had his automatic still with him. I noticed that the kid never let it go once, like it was his baby or something. Slightly disturbing, but oh well.

Rei had a nice little chainsaw from the power tools section. I reminded myself to keep my distance from her.

Saeko had her katana, which was totally badass!

Saya had a crossbow she got from the hunting section. No rilfes sadly over there. Le sigh.

Takashi had a good old fashioned baseball bat. I liked his style.

Hikari had her trusty little two by four, with a nail sticking out the end of it. Classy.

And me, you ask? Well little old me was wielding a sick Swiss army knife and my metal pipe. You can never go wrong with a led pipe. It just works.

I guess I didn't notice at first that I had slipped into Mission Impossible mode; I snuck around as we got close to the entrance, humming the Mission Impossible theme song as I went. Hikari wheeled behind me doing the same thing.

"What the hell-" Rei began.

"Shhhhhhh!" I hushed. I peeked around the corner. When the coast seemed clear I stood up straight. "Woo! Looks good!" I shouted.

"You're mom looks good." Hikari replied smugly.

"You're GRANDMA looks good!" I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"Shut UP, you guys." Saya demanded.

"Wah." Me and Hikari whined.

The parking lot was completely deserted and we swiftly got to the hummer. We put our bags in the very back and all got seated.

"Remember to buckle up kids." Miss Shizuka said as she got behind the wheel.

_Yeah, like seatbelts are our biggest problems right now…_ I did anyway. Then we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

For the first little while we were zombie free. Then when we turned a corner I practically wizzed myself when a hoard of zombies barricaded the entire street from one side to the other.

"Fucking fantastic!" I said, throwing my hands up. At first I thought Miss Shizuka was going to back up, but then she surprised me when she smashed the gas petal and we zipped right through Them. I squealed and shut my eyes. I had no idea this airhead blonde was so ballsy! The hummer swirved and I latched onto something. When I finally opened them when things calmed down I realised that I was practically in Takashi's lap.

"Hey." Takashi laughed.

I could feel myself blushing and I hopped off his lap as quickly as I got on. Then I proceeded to stare out the window while Miss Shizuka talked with Saeko about directions.

I sighed as the city passed us by. The sun was hanging bright and shining down on us like a beacon of hope for the future. I could feel that future ahead of us, wherever we ended up, but it was there all the same. I was going to start a new life. I smiled at the thought of that.


End file.
